


Rivalry

by Kasena



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Twisted Falls au, billdip husband au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Part of the 100 Theme challenge. These drabbles will not necessarily follow any specific plotline, pairing, or even fandom. A grab-bag, really. https://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634Toby Pines has been working at the Mystery Shack for a month, now, and on a particularly slow day he overhears some interesting, if not worrying, information. Apparently Mr. Pines, the nice one married to the demon, knew his father? He hoped it was just in passing.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/gifts).



"Hey, Dipper, isn't Toby's dad that idiot you had a school rivalry with?" Toby perked up, listening carefully. Mabel and Dipper were in the living room just through the other door, and today was a slow day at the Shack, so he wasn't finding much to do that day. However, that was certainly new infomation to him. He didn't think that Mr. Pines might have known his dad.

He heard Dipper quietly scoff, "Not really a rivalry. More like he got his gang together and thought I was an easy target. I dealt with it."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. He was a real jerk, to you." Yep, that definitely sounded like Toby's dad. Really nice to people he liked, and...not so much to people he didn't like. Toby leaned closer to the door, trying to listen to their conversation more closely.

"Yeah, he was. Looks like he did the same thing to Toby, though." Toby frowned at that and looked down at himself. How could they tell? He was so careful!

Mabel sighed softly. "I'm not the only one, then... I can feel it, Dipper. He's scared, a lot of the time. And he doesn't really trust anyone."

"No, I would think not. Poor kid... You know, I have done a bit of digging on them." Toby froze, his eyes wide.

"Hey there, little star," said a voice behind him that had him squealing and flinching back, arms curled tightly around himself. Slowly looking back up, he saw it was only Bill, smiling down at him as though he didn't notice the reaction. "Slow day, huh?"

Toby gave a slow nod. "Uh, yeah, g- g- guess so."

Bill yawned, leaning against the counter. "Well, since it's so slow, how about you go ahead take the rest of the day off?" But that meant he had to go back home, there was no where else he could go, not without- Bill slipped him two twenties and grinned. "Go ahead to the movies, the arcade, whatever you young flesh bags do for fun."

"...Thank you." Bill Cipher-Pines may have been a demon, but he didn't seem to be an evil one. Glancing back to the door of the living room, Toby slipped off his stool and left the Shack for the day.


End file.
